Thranduil's Treasure
by Lellow
Summary: Father and son bonding moment
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters, places and situations in this piece of fiction would not be in existence without the genius of J.R.R Tolkien. There is no money being made of this piece of imagination

TIMELINE: None

SPOILERS: None

SYNOPSIS: Father and son bonding moment

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So this is my first LoTR fic. Please be nice. I don't know anything about the ages of elves and stuff, so I went off what Orlando Bloom said in an interview where he said Legolas was about 3000yrs old, so I thought "Yeah! Let's go with that!"

It's basically a story about a father and son. It was Father's day here in Aust 3 days ago. I imagined Legolas to be age equivalent of a 4 year old child... so I'm not sure what that is in elf years.

Anyway, this fic I dedicate to Silivren Tinu and Jedi Sapphire. You're writing is awesome! And also to the kid who came into my office with a small bag of rocks and a heaping of enthusiasm. Cutest kid in the whole world I tell you! And to my dad, who is the best dad ever :).

Oh and before I forget...I 'borrowed' two characters from Jedi Sapphire without asking :S sorry! I just really wanted to play around with them. If you want me to change the names I will just let me know!

9/9/10 - Have now acquired permission to use characters from Jedi Sapphire. Thanks Luv!

* * *

**Thranduil's Treasure**

On days the king was especially worried, he would stand on the balcony overlooking Eryn Galen and watch as the archers came in and out of the stronghold. Today word had come that the Fellowship had reached the land of Gondor. An attack was imminent, and rumours had said that the numbers of orcs dwarfed the armies of men. But today the king was not on his balcony.

Thorontur's brow furrowed and he went out into the corridor when the royal family's chambers could be reached. He noted with some consternation that the door of the princes' chamber was slightly ajar. Quietly he peered into the room until finally he could see a lone figure sitting on the bed. In his hands was a small, white, stone. A treasure so priceless it had never left the King's side since it had been given to him.

_**Eryn Galen - 3000 years ago**_

The king's eyes glazed over the treasures the men of Rohan had presented him. They had offered him a chest full of glimmering coloured stones, in exchange for Eryn Galen's finest wine. The king of Rohan was to celebrate his 50th birthday and no expense had been spared. King Thranduil, picked up one of the stones, examined it idly for a moment then nodded towards Istuion who placed the royal seal on the written agreement. The final meeting of the day was over and within minutes, the delegation from Rohan had completed their treatise, received their wine and left.

Thorontur watched as his king peered into the small wooden box of gems and closed them.

'What do you want me to do with them my king?' Thorontur asked.

'Put them with the other rocks' he said walking towards the door. Then he paused. 'If you need me Thorontur, I will be with my son.'

The next time Thorontur saw his king, he was kneeling in the midst of the Queens Garden's next to a small elfling who reached no higher than Thorontur's knee. Both he and the child had their eyes fixated on the floor, where eight tiny rocks lay in order of size. Thranduil's eyes rose to meet Thorontur's once his presence became known. He raised an eyebrow in question and Thorontur merely smiled and leaned against one of the trees.

All was well with the world.

Thranduil turned his attention back to the little elfling who did not seem to notice that he had lost his father's attention for a moment.

'...and this one...' the elfling continued, pointing to the rock in the middle '...has the most colours!' He raised it to his father and smiled. 'See Ada! It has black and blue and grey and gold!'

'So it does!' the king replied with enthusiasm. 'And look!' the king added 'Silver too!' he pointed to a tiny spot on the rock that Thorontur couldn't see.

'I didn't see that!' the elfling exclaimed, looking at his father as though he had just discovered lembas bread. The little prince looked closer at the rock, smiled then placed it carefully back in the line. Then he picked up another one.

'This one _Nana _helped me find' he said, placing the flat rock on his father's outstretched hand as though it were made of glass. He saw the king reach for it with his other hand but the elfling shook his head at him.

The king raised an eyebrow in question

'It only looks nice on one side' the little prince explained with adult seriousness. Throntur saw his king fight not to laugh before he nodded at his son solemnly.

'Then I must never turn it over.' the king replied. His son beamed at him and took the rock from his father, careful not to turn it over and placed it back on the line.

'What about this one?' the king asked pointing to the largest most ordinary brown-black rock at the end of the line.

'That one is for _Nana_' he replied picking it up. 'It's the same colour as her hair'

'So it is,' the king agreed 'and which one is for me?'

The elfling bit his lip and looked at the line of rocks as though he was appraising them. Then, he looked up, as if remembering something. The elfling carefully stepped over the line of rocks and climbed on his father's lap.

His father held him close as the elfling reached into his robe and pulled out a small white pebble. He put it into his father's hand.

'That one is for you, Ada,' he said smiling up at him. 'I went all the way up the mountain to get it.'

Thorontur smiled. The 'mountain' the little prince was pointing at was a grassy hill that an adult elf would have been able to cross in about eight steps.

'All the way over there?' the king said in a dubious voice and his son nodded enthusiastically.

'Near Grindylow stream' the elfling added turning around so that he stood on his father's lap and they were face to face.

'My goodness!' The king exclaimed as his son reached for his ears. 'You went so far away! I'm so glad you came back to me!'

The elfling giggled.

'Silly, Ada' he said gently pulling his father's face close, so that their noses were touching 'I will always come back to you.'

* * *

A/N: Every time I think of little Legolas I think of that kid with the rocks! He's so cute! Anyway please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All characters, places and situations in this piece of fiction would not be in existence without the genius of J.R.R Tolkien. There is no money being made of this piece of imagination

TIMELINE: A long time ago in Eryn Galen...

SPOILERS: None

SYNOPSIS: Father and son bonding moment

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I didn't think I'd have a second chapter for this and if it wasn't for *midnight 13731* I probably wouldn't have bothered putting this up, even though I did write it as a companion piece. It was something I did for me! So if you like it please thank *midnight 13731*

Probably not the best grammar, syntax or description... though I have posted worse (funnily enough it's got the most reviews!) :P

Here goes!

* * *

**Thranduil's Treasure**

'Silly, Ada' Legolas said gently pulling his father's face close, so that their noses were touching 'I will always come back to you.'

A small smile came to the kings lips and he brushed a stray lock of golden hair from his son's face. Someday his son would seek his adventures beyond their home. The thought frightened Thranduil more than anything.

'I hope you'll remember you said that when you're older _ion-nin_' he said seriously.

His son leaned back slightly his eyebrows furrowed as though he was considering the seriousness of his words. Then, Legolas leaned forward and placed a soft, wet kiss Thranduil's nose before leaning back and looking at his father with the same thoughtful expression.

Thranduil smiled and his son's face brightened, clearly delighted that he had somehow restored his father's good spirits. Then he kissed his father on the cheek for good measure before raising his arms and saying 'Up'.

The king picked the elfling up by the waist he tossed him gently three times before bringing him down for a short embrace. The elfling giggled delightedly, pleased to have his father's full attention. Then suddenly Legolas' attention was caught elsewhere. Thranduil looked up and realized that his son had seen Thorontur. Legolas' stood on his father's lap.

'Do you have to go?' he asked reaching for his father's ears again, the look of disappointment on the elflings face almost made him laugh.

'No' he replied, pressing a kiss to Legolas' nose. 'But I think _Nana_ would like you to bathe then rest'

Legolas frowned and buried his head in his father's hair in silent rebellion. Thranduil laughed.

'Come now _tithen las_' he whispered standing up. 'We will play again tomorrow'

'No we won't' came his son's muffled reply and his arms wrapped tighter around his father. Thranduil sighed. He had broken more than a few promises to his son in the last two weeks.

'Yes we will _tithen las_' he said resolutely, gently pulling his son away from him and noting his yawn. 'Tomorrow, I will take you riding and we will go look for rocks in the waterfall'

His son's face brightened.

'Can I talk to the trees?'

Thranduil laughed.

'You can talk to as many trees you like.'

Legolas lifted his head from his father's shoulder, bit his lip thoughtfully then said.

'Ok but...'

Legolas leaned into Thranduil's ear and whispered loudly.

Thranduil saw Thorontur smile. He had heard too. Thorontur came towards them.

'My Lord Thorontur' Thranduil said with a smile on his face. 'My son and I would like to invite you to ride with us tomorrow'

Thorontur smiled.

'Thank you for the invitation, my prince' Thorontur said. Legolas buried his head in the crook of his father's neck again 'But I don't think I can come'

He saw the little prince nod his head shyly in acknowledgement.

'Come now _tithen caun_' Thranduil whispered. 'You must rest so that we can go to the waterfalls tomorrow'

'And the caves' he added.

'I did not say we can go to the caves _ion-nin_'

Legolas' eyes widened pleadingly.

The king sighed.

'If you are good, and rest as soon as _Nana _tells you we will pass by the caves'

Legolas nodded enthusiastically, wrapped his arms around Thranduil's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Within minutes he was asleep.

Thorontur smiled at his king his eyes sparkling with amusement.

'Hush you!' the king said with equal amusement. 'It is no trouble to pass by the caves'

'I'm certain that child could convince you to let him visit the gates of Mordor if he so wished'

'Mordor?' The king chuckled, rubbing his son's back soothingly. 'Don't be ridiculous, Thorontur'

* * *

Please Review


End file.
